A communication network switch typically comprises a number of line cards having communication ports connected to a communication network for transmitting and receiving communication data to and from the network, and a control processor for controlling local operations of the line card. A control card is also provided for monitoring and managing operation of the line cards. Occasionally, events occur which cause line cards to malfunction or become inoperative, and in some cases line cards can be restored to their operative condition by a software reset which causes the software which controls the card to reboot. However, in some situations, a software reset is insufficient to clear the error, and in this case, personnel need to be dispatched into the field to physically inspect the switching element on sight and resolve the problem. In many cases, errors can be cleared and line card operation restored by switching off power to the line card for a predetermined length of time which is typically sufficient to discharge capacitive components on the card, and then restoring power to the card. A power cycle is performed by disconnecting power to the card, which typically requires pulling the card out of the slot, waiting a few seconds, and then reinserting the card into the slot to reconnect power to the card. A drawback of this procedure is that personnel must physically visit the network element site in order to perform a power cycle on the failed line card which is both costly and time consuming.